Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to a method and an apparatus for displaying a fuel efficiency increasing rate during eco-coasting for an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for displaying a fuel efficiency increasing rate during eco-coasting for an electric vehicle when a driver of the electric vehicle performs the eco-coasting depending on an eco-coasting guide function.
Description of Related Art
To meet increasingly tightened exhaust gas regulations for vehicles and to improve fuel efficiency, various eco-friendly vehicles have been developed. Among these eco-friendly vehicles, many electric vehicles (EV) to which a motor as a power source is applied have been developed.
Existing electric vehicles have an eco-coasting guide function embedded therein to guide coasting (i.e., “eco-coasting”) and improve fuel efficiency. The eco-coasting guide function is a function of guiding an optimal coasting starting point (i.e., the optimal point at which the eco-coasting starts without operating an accelerator pedal and a brake pedal) to a driver, when there is a need to decelerate a vehicle speed in consideration of road conditions in front of a vehicle while driving.
However, the eco-coasting guide function is a simple guide function and therefore may not improve fuel efficiency if the driver does not follow it. Further, it may not be understood how much the fuel efficiency is improved when the eco-coasting is performed depending on the eco-coasting guide function, compared to when the eco-coasting guide function is not performed. Therefore, the eco-coasting guide function may not lead a driver to correctly perform the eco-coasting.